


GENETICS

by moanspika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, chrollo best boy, cien veces nazco y cien veces te vas a la chingada, hay misgender por parte de leorio, puta madre leorio me cagas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moanspika/pseuds/moanspika
Summary: Pensó que era comprendido y amó a los dieciséis, con un futuro prometedor, un canal vago de Huntube, algunas sesiones de fotos y castings pequeños, Kurapika era la próxima estrella influyente en ascenso. ¿Cuál fue su error? Amar a alguien que creyó conocer.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	GENETICS

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, me llamo Max y antes que salte la funa, hice esto con fines de entretenimiento informativo, ya que estoy cansado de ver la mala representación de kurapika o en todo caso kurapika trans en los fanfics en inglés, yo como trans he llegado a sentirme incómodo, en su gran mayoría son del fandom del shipp secundario de este fic, Leopika. 
> 
> Soy KuroKura stan, sin embargo, no acepto comentarios hacia mi barco de los cuales no sean con fines informativos :D sin animos de funa u odio, disfruta la historia.

Kurapika amaba muchas cosas y de hecho eso era descubrir cosas nuevas debido a su curiosidad latente, quizás es porque su padre le inculcó su propia cultura y porque su madre era una mujer de visión amplia. Quien diría que el pequeño Kurta era tan atrevido y ágil de mente para dominar dos idiomas natales al igual que embarcarse a la aventura junto a su familia en un país nuevo, emocionante. 

Quizás por esa razón la familia Kurta acabó en México, cuando el rubio aún tenía la tierna edad de catorce años, dejando atrás a Illumi Zoldyck quien era su fiel amigo raro y no olvidar de la tranquila Melody, sin embargo, el contacto seguía allí, inquebrantable.

Y creció, quizás de una manera no tan ortodoxa, junto el apoyo de sus padres y hermano menor, creció hasta que llegaron los dulces dieciséis, aunque en américa latina era quince, Kurapika mantenía sus tradiciones o quizás algunas extranjeras aún en su memoria. Aunque podrá sonar un poco fuera de contexto, para todos sea quien sea Kurapika; Era hermoso, quizás el prospecto que quisieras tener como amigo o pareja, sin embargo, era incomprendido. 

Pensó que era comprendido y amó a los dieciséis, con un futuro prometedor, un canal vago de Huntube, algunas sesiones de fotos y castings pequeños, Kurapika era la próxima estrella influyente en ascenso. ¿Cuál fue su error? Amar a alguien que creyó conocer. 

Luego, lo odió.


End file.
